The Force Seekers
The Force Seekers is the third TEPPEN expansion, following The Devils Awaken. It was first announced during the TEPPEN WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP 2019 finals on December 21, 2019. It was released on January 7, 2020 via the Version 2.0 Update. Retweet Campaign A special campaign was held between December 21 and January 17 where players would be awarded in-game items based on the amount of retweets the target tweet got.Akuma Approaches! The Force Seekers Retweet Campaign | TEPPEN -Official Site- On December 26, the campaign was achieved, but the team added a new target of 5,000 RTs for users to reach.PlayTEPPEN_ASIA on Twitter: "合計2,000RT達成�� 新たな報酬を追加！どんどんRTして報酬をゲットしよう！ STEP1. TEPPENTHEGAME(@teppenthegame)をフォローする。 STEP2. #TEPPEN_TFS_RetweetCP が付いたツイートをリツイートする。 ▼詳細・対象ツイートはこちら▼ https://t.co/35lsyCgBi1 #TEPPEN https://t.co/pwSTCSbzoQ" / Twitter The following is a list of rewards that would be given to players if the targets were met. Ultimately, the target of 5,000 RTs was not met, a total amount of 3,913 RTs was done by the community. However, the team got a lot of "Likes" on Twitter, because of this, they gave out three TFS Pack Tickets instead of two on January 23. Content added via The Force Seekers Heroes *Akuma Gameplay *Ascended *"天" (Ten) Events for TEPPEN 2.0 *Monthly Missions *Event Missions *Weekly Missions Skins *Evil Ryu Cards AKUMA akuma007.png|link=M. Bison (AKUMA 007)|M. Bison (AKUMA 007) akuma008.png|link=Akuma (AKUMA 008)|Akuma (AKUMA 008) akuma005.png|link=Bazelgeuse (AKUMA 005)|Bazelgeuse (AKUMA 005) akuma006.png|link=High Max (AKUMA 006)|High Max (AKUMA 006) akuma001.png|link=Decapre (AKUMA 001)|Decapre (AKUMA 001) akuma002.png|link=F.A.N.G (AKUMA 002)|F.A.N.G (AKUMA 002) akuma003.png|link=Great Girros (AKUMA 003)|Great Girros (AKUMA 003) akuma004.png|link=Jedah Dohma (AKUMA 004)|Jedah Dohma (AKUMA 004) akuma013.png|link=Battle to the Death (AKUMA 013)|Battle to the Death (AKUMA 013) akuma012.png|link=Defect (AKUMA 012)|Defect (AKUMA 012) akuma009.png|link=Like a Demon (AKUMA 009)|Like a Demon (AKUMA 009) akuma010.png|link=Murderous Hands (AKUMA 010)|Murderous Hands (AKUMA 010) akuma011.png|link=Path of Destruction (AKUMA 011)|Path of Destruction (AKUMA 011) TFS tfs016.png|link=Forlon Protector Lucia (TFS 016)|Forlon Protector Lucia (TFS 016) T041.png|link=Demon Form Lucia (T041)|Demon Form Lucia (T041) tfs017.png|link=Infernal Magma Dragoon (TFS 017)|Infernal Magma Dragoon (TFS 017) tfs012.png|link=Ryu (TFS 012)|Ryu (TFS 012) T045.png|link=Evil Ryu (T045)|Evil Ryu (T045) tfs013.png|link=Falke (TFS 013)|Falke (TFS 013) tfs014.png|link=Lunastra (TFS 014)|Lunastra (TFS 014) T042.png|link=Hellflare (T042)|Hellflare (T042) tfs015.png|link=Valstrax (TFS 015)|Valstrax (TFS 015) tfs007.png|link=Furiataurus (TFS 007)|Furiataurus (TFS 007) tfs008.png|link=Gouken (TFS 008)|Gouken (TFS 008) tfs009.png|link=Akantor (TFS 009)|Akantor (TFS 009) tfs010.png|link=Blizzard Wolfang (TFS 010)|Blizzard Wolfang (TFS 010) T044.png|link=Trauma (T044)|Trauma (T044) tfs011.png|link=Steve Burnside (TFS 011)|Steve Burnside (TFS 011) tfs001.png|link=Guy (TFS 001)|Guy (TFS 001) tfs002.png|link=Ed (TFS 002)|Ed (TFS 002) tfs002 sct.png|link=Ed (TFS 002, Secret)|Ed (TFS 002, Secret) tfs003.png|link=Blade (TFS 003)|Blade (TFS 003) tfs004.png|link=Gendrome (TFS 004)|Gendrome (TFS 004) T040.png|link=Genprey (T040)|Genprey (T040) tfs005.png|link=Spiral Pegasus (TFS 005)|Spiral Pegasus (TFS 005) tfs006.png|link=Mega Tortoise (TFS 006)|Mega Tortoise (TFS 006) tfs025.png|link=Disloyal Follower (TFS 025)|Disloyal Follower (TFS 025) tfs023.png|link=Unwavering Blade (TFS 023)|Unwavering Blade (TFS 023) tfs024.png|link=Hado Strike (TFS 024)|Hado Strike (TFS 024) tfs021.png|link=Full-Power Punch (TFS 021)|Full-Power Punch (TFS 021) tfs022.png|link=Wicked Flames of Hatred (TFS 022)|Wicked Flames of Hatred (TFS 022) tfs018.png|link=Young Power Awakened (TFS 018)|Young Power Awakened (TFS 018) tfs019.png|link=Incineration (TFS 019)|Incineration (TFS 019) tfs020.png|link=Catalyst (TFS 020)|Catalyst (TFS 020) tfs041.png|link=Ultra-Lady Karin (TFS 041)|Ultra-Lady Karin (TFS 041) tfs042.png|link=Bestial Beauty Felicia (TFS 042)|Bestial Beauty Felicia (TFS 042) tfs037.png|link=R. Mika (TFS 037)|R. Mika (TFS 037) tfs038.png|link=Brachydios (TFS 038)|Brachydios (TFS 038) tfs039.png|link=Huitzil (TFS 039)|Huitzil (TFS 039) tfs039 sct.png|link=Huitzil (TFS 039, Secret)|Huitzil (TFS 039, Secret) tfs040.png|link=Rainy Turtloid (TFS 040)|Rainy Turtloid (TFS 040) tfs032.png|link=Necalli (TFS 032)|Necalli (TFS 032) tfs033.png|link=Jon Talbain (TFS 033)|Jon Talbain (TFS 033) tfs034.png|link=Orangguerra (TFS 034)|Orangguerra (TFS 034) tfs035.png|link=Legiana (TFS 035)|Legiana (TFS 035) tfs036.png|link=Blaze Heatnix (TFS 036)|Blaze Heatnix (TFS 036) tfs026.png|link=Dudley (TFS 026)|Dudley (TFS 026) tfs027.png|link=Barroth (TFS 027)|Barroth (TFS 027) tfs028.png|link=Rikuo (TFS 028)|Rikuo (TFS 028) tfs029.png|link=Crusher (TFS 029)|Crusher (TFS 029) tfs030.png|link=Plutonian (TFS 030)|Plutonian (TFS 030) tfs031.png|link=Rodrigo Juan Raval (TFS 031)|Rodrigo Juan Raval (TFS 031) tfs050.png|link=Natural Cycle (TFS 050)|Natural Cycle (TFS 050) tfs048.png|link=Call to Battle (TFS 048)|Call to Battle (TFS 048) tfs049.png|link=Gold Orb (TFS 049)|Gold Orb (TFS 049) tfs046.png|link=Timeless Murder Machine (TFS 046)|Timeless Murder Machine (TFS 046) tfs047.png|link=Cunning Misdirection (TFS 047)|Cunning Misdirection (TFS 047) tfs043.png|link=Oil Shower (TFS 043)|Oil Shower (TFS 043) tfs044.png|link=Sky's Rebellion (TFS 044)|Sky's Rebellion (TFS 044) tfs045.png|link=Double-Team (TFS 045)|Double-Team (TFS 045) tfs066.png|link=Silent Assassin Gen (TFS 066)|Silent Assassin Gen (TFS 066) tfs067.png|link=Golden Lady Kulve Taroth (TFS 067)|Golden Lady Kulve Taroth (TFS 067) tfs062.png|link=Rose (TFS 062)|Rose (TFS 062) tfs063.png|link=C. Viper (TFS 063)|C. Viper (TFS 063) tfs064.png|link=Bolverk (TFS 064)|Bolverk (TFS 064) T043.png|link=Twin Familiars (T043)|Twin Familiars (T043) tfs065.png|link=Arius-Argosax (TFS 065)|Arius-Argosax (TFS 065) tfs057.png|link=Urien (TFS 057)|Urien (TFS 057) tfs058.png|link=Oro (TFS 058)|Oro (TFS 058) tfs059.png|link=Paolumu (TFS 059)|Paolumu (TFS 059) tfs060.png|link=Nightmare Mother (TFS 060)|Nightmare Mother (TFS 060) tfs061.png|link=Arius (TFS 061)|Arius (TFS 061) tfs051.png|link=Juri (TFS 051)|Juri (TFS 051) tfs051 sct.png|link=Juri (TFS 051, Secret)|Juri (TFS 051, Secret) tfs052.png|link=Victor von Gerdenheim (TFS 052)|Victor von Gerdenheim (TFS 052) tfs053.png|link=Matier (TFS 053)|Matier (TFS 053) tfs054.png|link=Great Jagras (TFS 054)|Great Jagras (TFS 054) tfs055.png|link=Agonofinis (TFS 055)|Agonofinis (TFS 055) tfs056.png|link=Puia (TFS 056)|Puia (TFS 056) tfs075.png|link=Ceasefire (TFS 075)|Ceasefire (TFS 075) tfs073.png|link=Quicksand (TFS 073)|Quicksand (TFS 073) tfs074.png|link=Swirling Bloodlust (TFS 074)|Swirling Bloodlust (TFS 074) tfs071.png|link=Lava Armor (TFS 071)|Lava Armor (TFS 071) tfs072.png|link=Bangle of Time (TFS 072)|Bangle of Time (TFS 072) tfs068.png|link=Glare (TFS 068)|Glare (TFS 068) tfs069.png|link=The Empress' Derision (TFS 069)|The Empress' Derision (TFS 069) tfs070.png|link=All-Seeing Eye (TFS 070)|All-Seeing Eye (TFS 070) tfs091.png|link=Master of the Fist Akuma (TFS 091)|Master of the Fist Akuma (TFS 091) T046.png|link=Demon-God Oni (T046)|Demon-God Oni (T046) tfs092.png|link=Merciless Destroyer Vile (TFS 092)|Merciless Destroyer Vile (TFS 092) tfs087.png|link=M. Bison (TFS 087)|M. Bison (TFS 087) tfs088.png|link=Deviljho (TFS 088)|Deviljho (TFS 088) tfs089.png|link=Alexia Ashford (TFS 089)|Alexia Ashford (TFS 089) tfs089 sct.png|link=Alexia Ashford (TFS 089, Secret)|Alexia Ashford (TFS 089, Secret) tfs090.png|link=High Max (TFS 090)|High Max (TFS 090) tfs082.png|link=F.A.N.G (TFS 082)|F.A.N.G (TFS 082) tfs083.png|link=Juli (TFS 083)|Juli (TFS 083) tfs084.png|link=Alfred Ashford (TFS 084)|Alfred Ashford (TFS 084) tfs085.png|link=Nosferatu (TFS 085)|Nosferatu (TFS 085) tfs086.png|link=Gate (TFS 086)|Gate (TFS 086) tfs076.png|link=Birdie (TFS 076)|Birdie (TFS 076) tfs077.png|link=Balrog (TFS 077)|Balrog (TFS 077) tfs078.png|link=Vega (TFS 078)|Vega (TFS 078) tfs079.png|link=Seth (TFS 079)|Seth (TFS 079) tfs080.png|link=Bandersnatch (TFS 080)|Bandersnatch (TFS 080) tfs081.png|link=Juni (TFS 081)|Juni (TFS 081) tfs100.png|link=Cruel Game (TFS 100)|Cruel Game (TFS 100) tfs094.png|link=Mastery of the Hado (TFS 094)|Mastery of the Hado (TFS 094) tfs098.png|link=Betrayal (TFS 098)|Betrayal (TFS 098) tfs096.png|link=Second Wind (TFS 096)|Second Wind (TFS 096) tfs097.png|link=Pleasure in Destruction (TFS 097)|Pleasure in Destruction (TFS 097) tfs093.png|link=Starvation Impulse (TFS 093)|Starvation Impulse (TFS 093) tfs095.png|link=Ant Queen's Caress (TFS 095)|Ant Queen's Caress (TFS 095) tfs095.png|link=Ant Queen's Caress (TFS 095, Secret)|Ant Queen's Caress (TFS 095, Secret) tfs099.png|link=Fate of the Unworthy (TFS 099)|Fate of the Unworthy (TFS 099) Gallery "The Force Seekers" CINEMATIC TRAILER TEPPEN (English) "The Force Seekers" シネマティックトレーラー TEPPEN （日本語） Sources Category:Expansions Category:Card Packs Category:Street Fighter Category:The Force Seekers